cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Azaghul
The nation of Belegost was founded by Azaghul on August 3, 2007. New to the world and not desiring entanglement in unknown political happenings, Azaghul soon applied for and was accepted into the Green Protection Agency. While young, Belegost fought 13 wars for GPA against various rogues and ghosts. Azaghul became a handler (military official). Azaghul was active in GPA's political affairs, known for defending GPA on the open boards and acting a conciliatory voice internally. He was appointed Director of Trade in early 2008 after lots of work recruiting GPA nations to be tech sellers. Desiring some new scenery and a more relaxed life, Azaghul left GPA in mid January and joined the Mushroom Kingdom. As it turned out, a relaxed life was not to be. Soon after joining MK, Azaghul fought in the Shark War against WAPA and helped lead efforts to spy off nukes. He was appointed Lieutenant of Thwomp and soon became it's Major. During that time he was known for being adventurous, participating in numerous tech raids, a fun duel with Kurushio of NATO, tech-raiding Admin, and fighting in Shark War II against two larger opponents because of having a large amount of tech but only mid sized infra. The nation of Belegost during that time acquired nuclear weapons. During that summer Azaghul again took up the tech business, organizing tech deals both from MK sellers and with outside alliances. He was appointed Baron of Tech, a newly created condition in charge of tech dealing. In the August of 08, the Mushroom Kingdom was brought into a war defending it's ally Greenland Republic and was attacked by NPO during what was known in MK as the noCB War. Going into the war with 5600 infra and 4000 tech, the nation of Belegost was in the first wave on the front lines, attacking 1 Molon Labe and two New Pacific Order nations and getting attacked by three more nations (including two NPO) in turn and then fighting off 3 more nations (including two more NPO) in a second round. In all of its wars it was very outnumbered in infrastructure. But with nukes, airplanes, some inactive opponents, and good tactics it destroyed over 6320 infra (2630 by nukes) for 3960 infra (1280 by nukes) lost ending the war with a little over 1600 infra. Azaghul played a major part in the war in helping formulate Mushroom Kingdom's war strategy, led Thwomp battalion, and coordinated target assignments for the 2nd wave of wars against NPO targets. After the war, Azaghul took over the position of Lord High Treasurer after Tamerlane stepped down, heading all Treasury and Banking operations. He organized a very efficient and effective system to rebuild MK as well as pay of 82,000 in reparations to NPO and allies using over 80% of MK's aid slots. These unprecedented reparations were finished in four months while MK quickly recovered economically. After reparations were finished, Azaghul worked to create a program to maximize growth and tech creation among MK's small nations while importing as much tech as possible for large nations, and MK's average tech skyrocketed from around 1000 to over 1700 in three months. It was a time for rebuilding Belegost as well. After the noCB war Belegost built up to 8500 infra and bought numerous military wonders including an MP, SDI, and WRC within 6 months. Belegost also fought in the Karma War, fighting The Phoenix Federation for several months. In late 2009, Azaghul became busy with other affairs and left Cybernations. He rejoined Cybernations and reformed his nation on December 12, 2010. He is currently Baron of the Vanguard in the Mushroom Kingdom Category:Nations Category:Member of The Order of the Paradox Category:Former member of Mushroom Kingdom Category:Former member of Green Protection Agency